Damon Gets Punk'd
by DorkyCorky23
Summary: Elena decides to pull a very very hurtful prank on Damon.


Damon was in a deep sleep dreaming about when he and Elena first met. She was in the boardinghouse and looked so fascinated by everything in there, that now he would just call junk. When he appeared next to her she was so surprised it almost made him laugh. Then when he saw her beautiful smile when he kissed her hand he knew she would be the woman who would capture his heart forever. Then his doorbell rang waking him up from the best dream he's had since the night Elena told him she loved him. "Damnit" Damon said rolling over. He saw Elena was gone he figured she went out to have an early breakfast with Bonnie and Caroline. Damon walked down the stairs slowly trying to wake up. The person started ringing the doorbell back to back. That was making Damon even more annoyed besides the fact they woke him up. "I'm coming so stop ringing that damn bell! He yelled where the person could hear. The ringing stopped. Damon opened the door to reveal Stefan. "Uhg what do you want?"

"What have you done Damon!" Stefan yelled pushing his way in. "I've done nothing. I was sleeping peacefully in my bed until you woke me up." "Then explain to me how I found divorce papers on my door step this morning." "I don't know Stefan. What you and Katherine do behind closed doors isn't any of my business. Plus I really don't care." Damon said getting some blood. "You care about this divorce, Damon." "Really? Tell me why." Damon said board. "It's not my divorce Damon its yours!"

"WHAT!" Damon said spitting out the blood. "Let me break it down for you, Elena wants to divorce you. Elena Salvatore want to become Elena Gilbert again." Stefan said. "I got it Stefan I just don't understand why. I thought she loved me." Damon said staring off. "Theres more to it." Stefan said afraid of what Damon's reaction would be. "What could it be? It can't be any worse than her leaving me is it?" Damon said depressed. "Well...yeah its worse. Appeartly you have never satisfied her and that is one of the main reasons she's leaving." Stefan said standing close by the door incase Damon started destroying things and Stefan could just slip out.

"Are you serious!" Damon said going to the attic to get some box and started packing Elena's things. "Damon what are you doing!" Stefan said hoping he wouldn't have to blow the fact he was be punk'd. "No woman who lied about being satisfied with me is living in my house." Damon said throwing random things that belonged to Elena in boxes. Damon wasn't caring how everything was landing until he picked up their wedding photo. "Damon call Elena and save this marriage." Stefan said leaving. Ten minutes later Jeremy showed up yelling at Damon about this crazy divorce.

"Damon this is all your fault! I've looked everywhere and can't find my sister." Jeremy said. "Aren't you suppose to be in on vacation with Anna?" "I cut it short when I heard about the divorce I came straight here to talk her out of it and so you know Anna's not to happy about us coming home early. Then Elena calls and tells me she left the country, so no one will try to talk her out of it." Jeremy said. "What country did she goto!" Damon screamed. "She didn't say. And why are her things thrown in a box all sloppy? She hates sloppiness, so you did that." "When she gets back she is coming to get her things and get out of my house. I'll always love her though, even if she doesn't love me." Damon said looking at their wedding photo again.

Elena never left the country she was watching the whole thing with Ashton and the camera crew. Everyone froze with huge eyes when Damon said such a loving and sweet thing towards Elena. Elena had a tear falling down her face when she screamed. "Stop! Stop the whole thing I can't do this I'm hurting him!" One of the guys looked at her and said "we can't we're too far in now Elena." She just nodded knowing that they couldn't do anything.

"You know she still loves you, and when she comes back she will call this whole thing off." Jeremy said then left. Damon just sat by the fire with nothing but thoughts of Elena swirling around in his head until Katherine walked in. "Ever heard of knocking?" "Ever heard of a happy marriage?" Katherine shot back. "Theres no such thing as happiness Katherine. That mean there is definitely no such thing as a happy marriage." Damon said never looking away from the fire. "Damon she'll come back but you got to quit moping around." Katherine said rubbing Damon's back. "Don't touch me Katherine." Damon said in a voice that scared even Elena and she wasn't there.

Stefan walked into the punk'd tour bus and said "What do I say next he is already convinced that you really are divorcing him." "I know I've been watching. That part about not being satisfied was genius! That really got him." Elena said. "You need to get back in there Stefan Katherine is slipping. She is starting to say things where he might catch on that Elena is coming back to him." A guy from the crew said. "Go in there and say Elena called you and said Damon you've just been punk'd." Stefan left and went to Damon's house.

Stefan walked in and sat down and then started talking. "Damon, Elena called and she said something important." "Well what is it!" Damon screamed. "She said you've just been punk'd." Stefan said laughing. "No! Theres no way! Who set me up?!" Damon said as Ashton and the cameras came out. "Elena set up." Ashton said. Jeremy and Katherine came out laughing too. "Where is she?! theres Elena!" "Shes coming." Ashton said. "Where was she?" "With us, watching the entire thing." Then Elena walked in. But Damon was turned around so she ran up behind him until she got to where she could jump on his back he turned around and caught her.

"That was very mean kitten." Damon said hugging her. "I wanted to pull a prank on you that I knew would really get you." Elena said pulling away and going to thank the punk'd people. Once everyone left Damon confronted about the one thing he wanted to say since she jumped into his arms.

"So you're not satisfied kitten?"

"That was just part of the prank Damon." "But are you satisfied?" Damon asked again.

"Nope!" Elena said sitting on the bed. Damon looked confused. "I'm Damonized." "What?" Damon asked still confused.

"I'm addicted to you and can't live without you is the meaning of Damonized." Elena said.

"Well I'm Elenaize." Damon said.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you understand why the divorce papers were on Stefan's doorstep is because he is their divorce lawyer in this story. I know this is way out there but my mind is an unsolveable puzzle that sometimes has ideas and there not always senseable to everyone. **


End file.
